Je hais la saint Valentin
by Erika Arau
Summary: Allen vit enfin heureux avec son tendre sociopathe... Enfin presque. Car un Yu à toujours des idées perverses pour ce genre de fêtes, toujours.    Même univers que Descente aux enfers!


**Cet OS fait parti du même univers que Descente aux enfers, une sorte de bonus en plus mais qui se place bien plus tard et peut être lu indépendamment.**

**J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir de revoir notre sociopathe préféré!**

**Yu et Allen ne sont pas à moi, les deux autres si. Surtout Yuuta =P**

**Ps: Cet OS a été écrit pour spécialement pour la Saint Valentin... A l'époque ou DAE sortait!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Je hais la Saint Valentin <strong>

_Il existe majoritairement deux types de pensées concernant la Saint Valentin :  
><em>

La première consiste à être de bonne humeur en l'imaginant, elle tient ses raisons d'une personne qui a la chance de se trouver en couple au moment de la fête. Celle-ci non seulement amoureuse, dispose aussi de la réciprocité tant attendu. De ce fait, il est normal que l'amant ou l'amante en question qui se réveille un 14 février soit, non réticent à commencer cette journée pleine de promesse. Par ailleurs si l'on ajoute à cela que le couple a été formé il y a peu de temps, alors la flamme entretenant les deux jeunes gens est encore suffisamment vivace pour agrémenter ce jour si singulier.

La deuxième pensée touche la seconde grande partie de la population, celle-ci est bien sûr le dégoût total pour cette cérémonie devenue plutôt un symbole du commerce que l'idée de ne jamais oublier de prendre soin de son conjoint. Mais même si les nombreuses démonstrations données par ceux-ci sont tout à fait louables voir même véridiques, la première raison n'en reste pas moins le fait que tous sont célibataires et l'ont mauvaise. Oui, passer une journée à célébrer un évènement auquel on ne peut pas participer ne laisse malheureusement qu'un goût amer dans le cœur, qui est d'ailleurs toujours à prendre.

Nous avons donc les couples d'un côté et les célibataires de l'autre, tous deux confrontés à une même date aux significations différentes. Cependant nous parlons bien de majorité, et celle-ci n'est aucunement fondée sur l'unanimité… Car oui, il y a aussi des couples qui détestent la Saint Valentin.

L'éprouvette d'aujourd'hui sera le sujet Allen Walker connu aussi sous le pseudonyme de Moyashi : un corps d'un mètre soixante dix à présent avec une peau claire et proche d'une pureté immaculé, des cheveux blancs tombant sur ses épaules (aux mèches doucereuses d'après les dires), une singulière cicatrice sur le visage et un bras gauche meurtri par de nombreuses marques causées par une enfance malheureuse. Le tout était emballé dans de confortables couvertures qui permettaient de garder un aspect décent, si par hasard quelqu'un venait à rentrer dans la chambre et découvrait un bel éphèbe blanc, et bien il n'aurait pas à rougir de voir quelques proportions bien désireuses.

Heureusement pour lui une seconde barrière l'aurait évidemment protégée de la gente vicieuse : un grand brun aux cheveux long et au mauvais tempérament qui avait pour nom Kanda Yu. L'appelé avait cependant quitté le nid quelques heures plus tôt pour d'obscures raisons et avait donc laissé sans surveillance le petit ange qui commençait à se réveiller.

Les paupières a demi-closes, il s'étira de tout son long et bailla de bien être. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu de grasse matinée depuis un bon moment et que du coup en profiter était un réel plaisir. Allen chercha à tâtons le réveil sur sa table de chevet et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, attrapa d'une poigne de fer son téléphone qu'il jugea apte à lui indiquer l'heure de la journée. Il ouvrit alors un œil difficilement et aperçut un 10 :37, un horaire plutôt sympathique d'après lui et qu'il aurait bien volontiers rallongé d'une petite dizaine de minutes. Pourtant il remarqua bien vite que sous la fameuse heure se trouvait un célèbre « Lundi 14 février », il se rappela alors la raison pour laquelle il avait prit ces deux semaines consécutives… Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin.

Alors qu'il aurait du être très heureux de pouvoir partager cette journée avec son chéri, le pauvre garçon n'en menait pas large. La raison : Yu, son grand amour, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et avec qui il passerait surement sa vie entière n'était pas vraiment le genre romantique. Il se demandait même s'il savait ce que ce mot signifiait.

En effet, Kanda était une personne plutôt particulière, austère à toutes ces pratiques sociables et insensible même aux relations en générales. Le type de personne asocial qu'on adore dans les mangas mais qui dans la vie de tous les jours nous pourrirait la vie un être froid et calculateur qui considère les autres comme des êtres futiles et sans valeur. Le terme pour le désigner serait sans nul doute celui de sociopathe. Et un sociopathe a une bien étrange façon de célébrer certaines fêtes…

Du coup Allen savait que sa journée risquait de devenir chaotique, soit Yu allait « essayer » d'apporter un semblant de divertissement et la catastrophe allait avoir lieu, soit il n'arrêterait pas de se plaindre pour dégouter le pauvre petit amant au point de l'en écœurer lui aussi. Le petit Moyashi n'avait donc pas vraiment envie de se lever… Malheureusement on ne lui demandait jamais son avis.

Après ce long monologue intérieur qui ne semblait finir, il fut tiré de ses pensées par son téléphone. Le garçon regarda d'un œil curieux son futur interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Yuuta : Le grand frère de Yu. Surprit dans un premier temps il décrocha et crut perdre son audition en sentant son oreille interne hurler de douleur. Il comprit donc difficilement ce que son beau-frère venait de lui annoncer tout excité et dut lui redemander, encore sous le choc, de répéter l'information et ce plus doucement.

« Eddy m'a demandé en mariage ! Répéta joyeusement le grand frère Kanda.  
>- Yuuta… Les gays ne peuvent pas se marier. Répondit coup par coup le blandinet d'un ton imperturbable.<br>- Ici oui mais aux Etat Unis certains états le font !  
>- Ca n'a aucune valeur ici.<br>- Alors on habitera là-bas, et nous vivrons heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants.  
>- Yuuta… Tu ne peux pas te pacser comme tout le monde ? Sérieux tu as quel âge...<br>- Décidemment Yu-chan a vraiment déteint sur toi, il m'a dit exactement la même chose tout à l'heure ! » Fit l'ainé des Kanda avec une voix boudeuse.

Allen se figea une seconde : Il lui avait parlé ? Alors peut-être que Yuuta savait où il se trouvait et de quelle humeur était il… Non ? Le blandin après quelques secondes de réflexion, jugea que l'état de son amant avant son retour lui permettrait surement d'avoir une petite avance sur la suite des événements. Ainsi il pourrait se préparer psychologiquement à affronter une future tempête… Ou même se barricader et attendre avec deux voir trois verrous (et quelques meubles aussi) derrière la porte.

C'est donc en prenant son courage à deux mains qu'il posa la terrible question à Yuuta : Comment se portait le dit amour.

« Yu ? Oh tu le connais il a toujours eu du mal avec Eddy, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il prend bien.  
>- Merci pour l'allusion mais je ne parlais pas de ça… Réfuta Allen qui tentait de ne pas percuter à chaque bourde que faisait le frère.<br>-Oh comment ça ?  
>- Il est partit tôt ce matin et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis.<br>-Je vois tu t'inquiètes car il est du genre à pimenter les soirées de manière peu orthodoxe ?  
>- Mine de rien, tu le connais bien ton frère alors qu'il essayait d'être le plus « clean » possible devant toi.<br>- Allons pas besoin d'être lui pour avoir des penchants interdits, d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir…  
>- NAN je ne veux pas savoir ! Coupa Allen honteux d'avoir engager la conversation. Tout ce que je te demande c'est est-ce qu'il semblait avoir envie de « fêter » la Saint Valentin ou bien au contraire son humeur déclinait à chaque pancarte qu'il croisait dans la ville.<br>- Et bien… Malgré l'information que je lui ai annoncé il semblait aussi ronchon que d'habitude.»

Le plus jeune soupira apaisé, c'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Il était déjà suffisamment rugueux en tant normal que le contenir était un exploit et si la Saint Valentin l'avait en plus exacerbé… Il se retrouverait surement attaché au lit avec des réglisses en guise de menottes, une caméra au fond de la pièce prête à enregistrer les moindres détails et badigeonner de chocolat fondu… Oui quand vous vivez avec un sociopathe à tendance psychopathe et pervers vous **devez**aiguiser votre sens de l'anticipation. Retenez toujours à l'esprit que la seule chose impossible au monde, c'est qu'il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis. L'unique chose à faire est donc de prévenir le danger, pour ensuite s'enfuir en courant et attendre qu'il trouve une meilleure lubie. Seul un Yu peut vaincre un autre Yu…

Malheureusement, ce genre de réflexion ne se perfectionne qu'avec l'expérience. Allen avait dut en connaitre des moments de solitude avant d'y parvenir, enfin il n'était pas vraiment « seul » dans la pièce mais cela était tout comme. Il repensa à cette fois là où il avait réussit à faire sortir son tendre amour en promenade, il c'était servit de la connaissance de Yu sur la mycologie (c'est-à-dire l'étude des champignons) pour l'emmener en forêt. Son but était avant tout de passer un petit moment en tête à tête avec son amoureux, ailleurs que dans leur petite maison. Alors qu'il savourait cette petite victoire intérieurement et jubilait en lui tenant le bras affectueusement, le blandin se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait. Si en effet Allen avait donné de fausses raisons pour sortir, Yu quand à lui avait accepté pour une logique tout aussi erronée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une belle clairière ou le plus jeune sembla émerveillé par la beauté du lieu, le seme qui sommeillait dans son conjoint se réveilla. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il observa sa moitié lui sourire innocemment en proposant d'aller y jeter un œil. Le fameux Kanda acquiesça _**de bon coeur**_ et le suivit lentement en étant dans l'idée que : quitte à sauter sur une proie, autant le faire dans un endroit qu'elle apprécie.

Allen n'avait donc pas comprit pourquoi une fois arrivé dans ce magnifique endroit, le bras de Yu agrippa sans vergogne celui du garçon et l'entraina au sol sans aucune délicatesse. Pourtant lorsqu'il fut allongé sur le ventre et sentit sa moitié se poser fièrement en cavalier, le blandinet n'eut besoin que d'un quart de seconde pour voir que ce n'était pas les champignons qu'il voulait manger. C'est donc le nez dans l'herbe d'un mois de septembre encore ensoleillé, que notre héros se retrouva à genoux et sans pantalon. Le plus jeune tenta de protester, mêlant tentative de fuite par la parole comme pour les gestes mais sans véritable succès. Tout ce qu'il réussit réellement à faire fut de donner encore plus envie à son compagnon qui se félicitait de bientôt faire « plaisir » à son tendre.

« Tu voulais prendre l'air non ? Demanda le brun qui se réjouissait de la situation. Et moi je cherchais justement une façon de pimenter un peu tout ça…  
>- Comme si j'allais croire que tu venais tout juste d'y penser ! Cracha le cadet, furieux.<br>- Je plaide coupable, mais il fallait bien me mettre une « carotte » pour venir non ?  
>- Me faire plaisir ça ne suffit pas pour toi ?<br>- Mais c'est ce que je fais mon ange… Tous les jours. »

Apparemment peut apte à engager une longue discussion, Kanda voulut reprendre où il en était. Il retrouva donc un Moyashi à moitié à par terre et sans bas qui n'attendait plus que lui. Fermement il attrapa les deux cuisses du jeune homme qu'il obligea à écarter doucement, il rencontra alors cette peau suave qui l'accommodait si souvent. Même après tant de passage sur celle-ci, il ne s'y désintéressait toujours pas. Yu trouvait toujours un moyen d'égayer un peu la routine, si bien que finalement son compagnon n'avait jamais l'habitude de rien. Et il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que de voir Allen en colère car il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler quoi que ce soit… Autant sur lui que sur son propre corps. En effet, si Allen lui donnait tant envie ce n'était absolument pas pour cette bouille d'ange efféminé et sa courtoisie habituelle, ce qui plaisait tant à ce sociopathe c'était ce qu'il y avait sous cette politesse hypocrite : un garçon aussi sombre que lui.

Si Yu était un asocial s'assumant et particulièrement dominant, il ne pouvait se passer de taquiner ce garçon à genoux devant lui et le rendre encore plus mauvais que son propre caractère. En effet quand ce brun le titillait un peu trop, il devenait aussi exécrable que lui voir plus : et c'est cela lui plaisait plus encore. Cependant le seme d'aujourd'hui était trop paresseux pour aller chercher la petite part sombre du blandinet, il se contenterait de lui faire dire à peu près tout ce qu'il veut et faire bien entendu.

Après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres avides, il dirigea celle là sur la peau nacré de son compagnon et la passa amoureusement sur toute la surface sensible. Ce contact fit frissonner de plaisir le cadet qui tenta de réprimer un soupir de bien être. Ravi de l'effet produit, le brun réitéra sans plus tarder ces caresses gênantes au dépit de l'autre qui tentait tant bien que mal à se retenir. ..

« Alleeeeeeeeeen tu es toujours là ? »

Le dit nommé eut un soubresaut en entendant son prénom, il se réveilla de son songe avec le téléphone à la main et son beau-frère à l'autre bout.

« Allen ça va ? Redemanda Yuuta un peu inquiet.  
>- Oui désolé, j'étais dans la lune.<br>-Je vois… Tu veux que je vienne ?  
>-Non, je sais me débrouiller maintenant et puis il risque de ne pas tarder. D'ailleurs je crois avoir entendu la voiture, je te laisse. Bonne saint valentin et félicitation encore pour le euh… Enfin bref tu m'as compris. »<p>

Allen raccrocha et sortit du lit avant de s'habiller tout aussi promptement. Il se dirigea vers un endroit où il pouvait voir l'entrée de loin et ainsi se protéger d'un quelconque délire surprise. S'il doutait que son sixième sens l'ait bien avertie, celui de l'ouïe ne l'avait absolument pas trahit puisque son amant ouvrit la porte quelque secondes plus tard. Il aperçut Yu portant des sacs remplit de courses et après une bonne minute à épier les achats d'où il se trouvait, le blandinet semblait rassurer de ne voir aucun objet suspicieux : seconde bonne nouvelle. Cependant alors qu'Allen paraissait enfin reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, le beau brun qui lui servait de compagnon tourna la tête vers lui et resta figé un long moment.

« Tu comptes m'espionner combien de temps ? Petit pervers.  
>- Qu… DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Hurla le blandin prit sur le fait.<br>- C'est ta manière « élégante » de voir si je suis de bonne humeur alors ? Franchement… Même si tu te barricadais avec deux voir trois verrous (et des meubles) dans la chambre je finirais bien par rentrer, tu le sais non ?  
>- Permet moi d'essayer ! Bougonna le garçon<br>- Mah, de toute manière je suis plutôt serein là, par contre je risque de m'énerver si un certain Moyashi n'a pas la politesse de me dire bonjour en venant m'embrasser langoureusement et ce immédiatement.  
>- Pas de coup dans le dos ? Demanda Allen méfiant.<br>- Promis. » Assura le sociopathe.

Sur ses mots le cadet descendit un peu méfiant et arriva nerveusement dans les bras de Yu avant de lui souhaiter un bon retour. Il entoura ses bras autour du brun qui lui déposa en échange un baiser sur le front.

« C'est la saint valentin aujourd'hui… Annonça le dit plus jeune  
>-Ah. C'est pour ça que cet abruti d'Eddy à fait sa demande…<br>- Tu ne savais pas quel jour on était ?  
>- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont je me rappelle tu sais.<br>- Je vois, fit le garçon rassuré.  
>- Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à une petite surprise ? Demanda l'ainé d'un sourire peu rassurant<br>- Une_** mauvaise**_ surprise plutôt. Rectifia l'autre  
>- Et bien j'ai justement une surprise pour toi<br>- Oh non… Tu viens de me dire que tu avais oublié ! Pleura Allen qui voyait déjà sa vie défiler sous ses yeux.  
>- Hey… Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que c'est ! Attend de voir avant de tomber dans les pommes. Et puis ça n'a rien avoir avec cette fête débile.<br>- Pitié pas de truc maso… Continua l'autre, cherchant désespérément une feuille pour écrire son pauvre testament.  
>- Tu me vois vraiment comme un débauché toi… »<p>

Après un soupire montrant à quel point son amour pouvait paraitre fatiguant des fois, il attrapa l'un des sacs et le poussa vers le blandin. Celui-ci méfiant, jeta un coup d'œil en prenant mille précaution sous le regard irascible de l'ainé. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction quelques unes de ses affaires d'enfances qu'il croyait vendu et donc à jamais perdu. Pour vérifier que ce qu'il avait dans les yeux était bien ses objets personnels, Allen sortit l'une d'elle : Un ourson avec un œil en vair et l'autre en bouton.

« Nounours ! S'écria-t-il en n'y croyant toujours pas. Comment tu as fais pour le retrouver ? Demanda t'il abasourdit.  
>- Tu n'as pas du tout envie de savoir le pourquoi du comment… Ordonna Yu. Et c'est quoi ce nom pourrit ?<br>- Tu les appelais comment tes peluches, toi ?  
>- Ils n'avaient pas de nom, seulement des numéros. Je marquais leur ordre d'exécution.<br>- Hein ?.  
>-Je plaisante, humour noir. »<p>

Allen le scruta suspicieusement avant de retourner à la découverte des trouvailles de son amant, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Yu avait pu retrouver ses objets… Il les avait perdu à l'époque où son ancien tuteur avait tout vendu pour « faire de la place » et ce, sans l'avis de ce dernier. Récupérer ces objets c'était comme retrouver une partie de soi et les souvenirs qui lui restaient de son père.

«Alors ça te plait ? Risqua le brun  
>- Tu n'imagines pas combien.<br>- Dans ce cas… Commença Yu  
>-Dans ce cas quoi ?<br>- Tu m'as fais un cadeau à moi ?  
>-Euh… Fit le cadet hésitant »<p>

Sans plus attendre le brun prit ses mesures de protections : il le bloqua contre la table. Le blandin sentit que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une issue, il risquait de faire une seconde grasse matinée demain. C'est donc bassin contre bassin que la discussion prit une nouvelle tournure avec, comme camisole de force, deux longues jambes sous un jean passablement « serrés » depuis quelques secondes. Un peu plus haut, des ongles tapotaient nerveusement le bord du meuble en bois pour souligner que la patience ne durerait pas.

« Alors ? Mon cadeau ?  
>- Je…Je vais t'en acheter un de suite ! Déclara l'otage qui tentait une vaine soustraction.<br>- Non, non, non… Si tu permets je vais me servir moi même.  
>- Que ? Tu m'as promis pas de coup comme celui là !<br>-Non, je t'ai pas promis pas de coup dans le dos, mais par devant… On n'avait pas négocié.  
>- Je refuse ! Tiens reprend les jouets !<br>-Même si tu décides de ne pas les prendre, il faut payer la livraison... D'ailleurs les retours ne sont pas gratuit non plus.  
>- Tu va voir ce que j'en fais moi de tes pourboires et autres… »Marmonna Allen en cherchant près de lui quelque chose pour le tirer de là.<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, la section couteau était sur l'autre meuble en face de lui. Tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette fâcheuse table était un sac de courses fraichement acheté et la pince à sucre que Yu avait utilisé pour son café du matin. Voyant son amoureux chercher un objet contendant pour le faire lâcher, le sociopathe dut réapprendre à sa moitié quelles étaient les « règles ».

« Tu comptes me faire quoi avec cette pince à sucre ? Non mais sérieusement Moyashi… Ici le seul à se faire cuisiner ce sera toi et toujours toi. »

Il empoigna la ceinture de son homologue et d'une main défit la boucle avant de faire tomber le reste, l'autre paume grimpa par pure hasard sur une nuque déjà bien marqué et lui agrippa l'arrière du crane.

« Cela me rappelle que je n'ai pas eu mon dessert ce midi… Ajouta le brun taquin  
>- On ne doit pas grignoter entre les repas. Ca fait grossir.<br>- Oh… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ma crème des iles, je connais un sport qui fait maigrir en un clin d'œil… »

Pour exprimer le geste à la parole de manière plus subjective, le plus vieux laissa sans honte un certain genou droit écarter deux cuisses tremblotantes avant de se glisser dans la cavité. Il appuya très légèrement sur la zone sensible du garçon qui malgré toute la conscience humaine qui l'animait, ne put exprimer négativement ses avances. Allen se retrouva donc avec une bosse proéminente qui dans la raison ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais physiquement parlant… En demandait plus, sinon ce serait son propre corps qui serait entièrement frustré. Voyant que son ami était en cruel dilemme, il décidé de l'aider dans son choix : Yu enleva les courses du meuble et y installa à la place sa future nourriture prête à être mangée. Il monta de suite lui aussi, chevauchant le blandinet avant de passer sa main dans le pantalon de celui-ci.

« Et une gâterie pour toi ça te dirais ? Proposa le cavalier.  
>-C'est pour te donner bonne conscience ? Rétorqua l'autre qui réfrénait tant bien que mal les doigts avides de son amant.<br>- Et dire que j'avais envie d'être gentil et attentionné envers le grand amour de ma vie... Dit faussement l'ainé.  
>Je me sens souillé avec de telles accusations, tu me fends le cœur…<br>-Bin voyons… Ne sut que répondre Allen, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>-Alors c'est oui ?<br>- Même si je disais non, tu m'écouterais ? » Murmura t'il dans un semblant d'espoir.

Yu l'observa au dessus de lui silencieusement. Pour toute réponse, il exprima son opinion par un long et vicieux sourire plein de gourmandise. L'incertitude n'était donc plus de mise et semblait donner raison à sa tendre moitié pour les futures débauches à venir. Sur ce, le brun se jeta sur la bouche d'Allen et ne mit pas longtemps avant dévorer avec délice un savoureux repas sur la table.

Depuis ce jour, Yu s'intéresse de plus en plus aux fêtes culturelles. Sa prochaine cible: Pâques. En ce moment dans le magasin Kawai, ils vendent des costume bunny girl, souhaitons bonne chance au pauvre maudit.


End file.
